


To Trust Someone Else

by thatnerdemily



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Friendship, High Warlock of Alicante Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn Lorenzo Rey, M/M, Warlock Marks (Shadowhunter Chronicles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemily/pseuds/thatnerdemily
Summary: Lorenzo struggles to find a way to expose his warlock mark to his shadowhunter boyfriend, Andrew, so he goes to the "expert" for advice.Prompt: Can you write a "Reyhill" fic where Lorenzo goes to Magnus for advice on how to expose his warlock mark to Underhill? Or is it Andrew now...?





	To Trust Someone Else

A few hundred years could have gone by and Lorenzo would never have expected he’d be knocking on the High Warlock of Alicante’s door in the middle of the beautiful city. He’d been once before as High Warlock of Madrid and wasn’t allowed but ten steps away from the portal he had created for the Head of the Institute. He did have to give Magnus and Alec credit where it was due for all of the changes in Idris.

He wandered down the hallway and raised his hand to knock at the door. Before he could do so, the door opened and Lorenzo immediately heard the soft jazz music playing from a record. Call him old fashioned, but it was really the only way to play jazz. He stepped inside and took in the familiar sights of the loft that had once been his. Lorenzo would never admit to Magnus how much he envied the layout. His own apartment in Brooklyn was eerily similar, only the art on the walls giving away the occupant. He took a few steps further and caught a glimpse of Magnus sitting on a leather chair in the spacious living room. A look of confusion crossed Magnus’ face as he looked up from the book he was writing in.

“Lorenzo, what a surprise,” Magnus said, standing up from his chair and waving a hand to close the door behind the other warlock. “I was expecting a client, but it seems as though this could be more important?” It was a question that Lorenzo wasn’t appalled by. Magnus had been living in Alicante for a few months now and apart from the occasional fire message, their contact had been scarce.

“Another High Warlock’s visit is always important, isn’t it, Bane?” Magnus fought the urge to roll his eyes as he gestured toward the couch next to Lorenzo. He eyed the other man for a moment before closing the book in his hands.

“You’re not here as High Warlock of Brooklyn, Lorenzo. You would have made an appointment and kept things... by the book,” Magnus replied, leaning his elbows on his knees. Lorenzo laughed softly. A person could say that Magnus knew him more than many others in this world.

“Magnus…” Magnus’ eyebrows shot up in intrigue at the use of his first name. Lorenzo just sighed, resting his chin on his hands. “How long have you and Alec been together?” He asked slowly, still deciding if coming to Magnus was the right thing to do. Magnus leaned back once more, smiling softly at the mention of his husband.

“We met a year and a half ago and it’s been six months since the wedding,” Magnus said, a million thoughts racing through his head as to exactly what Lorenzo could be about to ask him. Lorenzo just nodded, taking a blanket look around the apartment to avoid eye contact with the other warlock.

“In that time… How did you… When did you…” Lorenzo let out a grunt of annoyance at his own words, running a hand along his ponytail to occupy his hands.

“Is this about Underhill?” Lorenzo looked back at Magnus, nodding his head quickly.

“Andrew is a shadowhunter. And obviously, due to recent events,” he gestured vaguely at the man in front of him, “I’ve found myself in... a serious relationship with him.” Magnus nodded, urging Lorenzo to continue. “Andrew has spoken to your darling husband about your eyes. He’s been… interested in seeing my warlock mark.” Magnus pressed his lips together, hoping to contain the smile that wanted to burst free. “This isn’t funny, Bane!” Lorenzo stood up in haste, fully intending on leaving until Magnus started speaking again.

“It’s not funny, but you think it’s serious and it doesn’t have to be.” Magnus leaned forward again, raising his eyebrows at an obviously panicked Lorenzo who was now pacing back and forth in his living room. Magnus sighed, snapping his fingers to conjure up an old fashioned for his friend. Lorenzo closed his eyes as he took a sip from the ice cold drink, his stress melting away only slightly.

“Of course it’s serious! I want to do this the right way, for him, for us!” Lorenzo plopped back down onto the couch, clutching onto the glass harder than he intended.

“Do you want to know how Alexander first saw my mark?” Magnus asked, a smile gracing his lips as he remembered the first time. Lorenzo nodded, taking another sip from his drink and revelling in the burn as it made its way down his throat. “The first time was when Alec and I… were making love.” Lorenzo was glad he swallowed his last sip or it definitely would have been sprayed onto the lovely carpet. Magnus just laughed, snapping his fingers to conjure a martini glass in his own hand. “The first time was overwhelming for me. I had never felt what I felt with Alexander before and I… lost control.”

“You… lost control? Having sex with your boyfriend?” Lorenzo considered the statement, really hoping to get the image of the two of them out of his mind before he went home. Magnus just nodded, taking a sip of his drink.

“I lost control and immediately tried to hide them from him. The person who I was about to give myself to in such an intimate way had never seen the most intimate part of me.” Magnus sighed, placing the glass on the table. “I decided long ago that anyone who judged me for my mark wasn’t worth having in my life. But I was horrified that Alexander would be disgusted and I’d lose the one thing that was giving me life again.” Lorenzo was listening intently now, drink forgotten on the side table and eyes wide.

“But you didn’t lose him…” It wasn’t a question. Lorenzo had been to their wedding and he was sitting in their home that radiated love and acceptance. He’d seen the way the pair looked at each other and how one wasn’t complete without the other. Magnus shook his head, his eyes closing and opening to reveal his mark to Lorenzo.

“I didn't. He held my face in his hands and reminded me why I was falling in love with him.” Magnus finished, a sigh leaving his lips at the opportunity to reminisce. Lorenzo stood up once more, turning away from Magnus to hide the tears that may or may not have been welling in his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned back toward Magnus, the scales evident on his skin. Magnus smiled, a hint a pride flashing in his eyes.

“If you’ll excuse me, I think I have somewhere to be.” Magnus nodded, squeezing Lorenzo’s shoulder lightly. Before he could exit, Magnus spoke one more time.

“Andrew is one of the good guys, Lorenzo. You have to stop seeing him as just another shadowhunter for him to see you as more than just another warlock.” Lorenzo nodded, a silent thank you floating in the air as he left the loft. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so proud of this fic, tbh. I hope you all love it. Please leave kudos and comments (I respond to all of them!)  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and send me prompts if you have ideas for me


End file.
